Daisytoe
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Daisypaw |queen=Daisytoe |warrior=Daisytoe |starclan resident=DaisytoeRevealed on Vicky’s Facebook Page |sister=Flashnose |mate=Rooktail |daughter=Moonflower |son=Goosefeather |mentor = Doestar |app=Unknown |livebooks = Pinestar's Choice, Goosefeather's Curse }} Daisytoe is a gray-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. Daisytoe was a ThunderClan warrior under Oakstar's, Doestar's, and Pinestar's leaderships in the forest territories. Her sister was Flashnose, and she was apprenticed to Doefeather as Daisypaw. She later became a warrior known as Daisytoe and gave birth to Rooktail's kits, Moonflower and Goosefeather. After her death, Daisytoe ascended to StarClan. History In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :She is first seen bursting into camp, along with Flashpaw, Littlepaw, Nettlebreeze, and Squirrelwhisker. :She meows, saying that she had a great battle practice, which Doefeather points out that she looked like if she had lost. Flashpaw declares that she did and that she and Littlepaw nearly squashed the gray-and-white apprentice. Squirrelwhisker then joins the conversation, saying that it wasn't necessarily a move to take into battle, and tells Doefeather that her apprentice, Daisypaw, fought very well, even when the two apprentices joined against her. Doefeather purrs to that, and thanks Squirrelwhisker for taking her apprentice out for training. :Pinepaw joins in, saying that his first walk out of territory was amazing and that he had seen a kittypet and some Twolegs, which Daisypaw teases him. Mistpelt tells them that Pinepaw did really well, and suggests that Pinepaw joins Squirrelwhisker's practice tomorrow to help Daisypaw out. :During a hunting patrol, Pinepaw declares that intruders are invading their territory. Doefeather then orders the patrol to come here, which Daisypaw joins in. They discover that a ShadowClan patrol had invaded the tunnels, and a battle starts. During the battle, a gray-and-white she-cat snaps at Daisypaw's ears, and gets clouted by Squirrelwhisker in return. : Goosefeather's Curse :Daisytoe is a ThunderClan queen and mother of Rooktail's kits, Goosekit and Moonkit. :Daisytoe calls out for Goosekit, who is listening to a story about TigerClan. She says that it's a lovely day and he should be out to enjoy it and not be smothered in a den. As Goosekit walks out, he trips over a moss ball, and Daisytoe rushes over, stressing if he is okay. Moonkit says he is alright and immediately goes to play with the other kits. Goosekit winces as he watches the kits crash into each other. Daisytoe licks the top of his head and urges him to join, reassuring that he won't suffer any injuries. Goosekit asks about Rabbitkit being in the medicine den again. Daisytoe shakes her head and says that Rabbitkit got a thorn in his nose. She explains that he is clumsy and hasn't grown into his paws. Goosekit stresses he'll never grow into a warrior himself, and Daisytoe starts to explain that is not what she meant. The entrance rustles and Larksong walks forward, commenting on the amount of prey and telling Daisytoe she would have loved it. Daisytoe looks wistful as she thinks to try next moon. She explains she wants her kits to be weaned first. Rooktail, who was on hunting patrol with Larksong brings a squirrel to Daisytoe for her to eat. Daisytoe's eyes lighten as she thanks her mate for the food. :Goosekit tries to head for the nursery but Daisytoe stops him, insisting to stay outside as it's too nice to go inside. Daisytoe asks if he wants to play with his denmates, nodding to Moonkit. Goosekit curls into his mother's belly and explains he wants to stay with her as there are too many cats around. Daisytoe purrs there are no more cats than usual. She explains they are his Clanmates, and they will protect and feed him until he can do it himself. She states that they will always look after him. Goosekit thinks that Stormpaw won't, and claims he'll try to kill him. Daisytoe stiffens and growls he cannot say that as Stormpaw will protect him like his Clanmates. Goosekit explains that there will be a badger and Stormpaw will leave Goosekit to fend for himself. Daisytoe scolds her son, saying he is letting his imagination run away from him and orders him to stop it. She points out he hasn't seen a badger. Goosekit explains what he knows about badgers, saying that they are fierce and angry and eat kits. Daisytoe wraps her tail around the kit and says that he'll have to train extra hard to become a strong warrior. She tells him to stop listening to the elders stories as they are giving him mouse-brained ideas. Goosekit nestles closer into her belly for comfort. :It is mentioned that Fallowsong is Daisytoe's denmate, and that Daisytoe is out on patrol while the kits play hide-and-seek. Flashnose notices that her daughter Swiftpaw is missing, and asks Daisytoe's patrol as they drop their fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile where she is. Daisytoe tucks the tail of a squirrel as she explains she hasn't seen a whisker of the apprentice, and explains she thought Swiftpaw was retrieving herbs. Daisytoe quickly prompts her kits into the nursery to keep them out of the way of the search, but Goosekit stays still, so she sweeps her tail and tells him he has to come too. Moonkit protests that they can help the search, but Daisytoe says they can't as its bad enough there's a missing apprentice. She promises to return soon and whisks around to join the search. :After Goosekit reveals the location of Swiftpaw and the apprentice is brought back, Daisytoe leaves her sister Flashnose tending to Swiftpaw and stands beside Pineheart. She tells Goosekit that he has to tell the truth, and asks if he went outside the camp by himself and if that's how he knew of Swiftpaw's location. Goosekit insists a warrior told him but before anyone else could say anything, Cloudberry interrupts and tells Daisytoe to help Flashnose clean the mud off her daughter. :After Swiftpaw is given the warrior name of Swiftbreeze, Doestar announces that she is making one of the kits an apprentice. Fallowsong glances questionably at Daisytoe, who looks away. Goosekit wonders if his mother is not happy about his sudden apprenticeship and if she's scared about breaking the warrior code. Goosekit reassures his mother in his mind, saying he has a gift but is frustrated at the same time he cannot share this secret with her. At the Moonstone, Echosnout comments that Goosepaw should still be at his mother's belly. After Goosepaw receives his full name of Goosefeather, he is attacked by a badger as he saw in visions as a kit. He feels the same fear as he did when he was a kit, and whispers his mother's name. After Moonpaw rescues him, Daisytoe attacks the badger tearing its ears with her claws. :A mysterious cat trains Goosefeather in his dreams, urging him to pretend that she just clawed out his mother's eyes. Goosefeather imagines his mother bleeding and blinded, and immediately reacts. Goosefeather has a vision of ThunderClan starving, and sees his mother hunched and bleak-eyed, lurch close to him. Goosefeather's whispers her name, but Daisytoe just stumbles to the empty fresh-kill pile and leans on her mate. The mysterious cat talks with Goosefeather again, asking what's wrong as he looks like a fox has just eaten his mother. After a Gathering, Goosefeather runs beside his mother as ThunderClan leaves Fourtrees. In shock he realizes that Daisytoe is limping from an aching haunch and that she is growing old. Goosefeather decides to stay close to his mother as they head through the trees. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Sister:' :Flashnose: Mate: :Rooktail: Son: :Goosefeather: Daughter: :Moonflower: :Snowfur: Great-granddaughters: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Great-grandsons: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: Great-great-grandsons: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Great-great-granddaughters: :Sorreltail: :Primrosepaw: Great-great-great-grandson: :Molepaw: Great-great-great-granddaughters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-great-great-great-grandsons: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: Great-great-great-great-granddaughters: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Niece: :Swiftbreeze: Grandnephews: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Grandnieces: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: Great-grandnephews: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Tigerstar: Great-grandnieces: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: Great-great-grandnephews: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: Great-great-grandnieces: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great-great-great-grandnephews: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Eaglewing: :Plumstone: Great-great-great-grandnieces: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Feather of Flying Hawk: :Breeze That Rustles the Leaves: :Dawnpelt: :Stemleaf: :Shellfur: Great-great-great-great-grandnephews: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowsight: Great-great-great-great-grandnieces: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Daisytoeru:Маргаритка (Проклятие Гусохвоста)fr:Daisytoefi:Daisytoepl:Stokrotkowy Palecnl:Margrietblad Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Deceased characters